The Black Mountains
by LadyAlira
Summary: Evil has invaded the Goblin Kingdom. Where did these creatures come from and what do they want? Will the kingdom ever be free again?Alternate Universe setting, No JS.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is something I came up with as a kid one summer back in the 80's. At one time it was finished, but the finished work was lost except for a few chapters. I'm attempting to re-write this from memory since it was one of my favorite stories and I thought about making it a SW cross, but have decided against that route. I hope you enjoy it and please remember to leave a review, either good or bad. J_

_Alternate Universe setting, No J/S.

* * *

_

**The Black Mountains**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth. Such a pity…**_

**CHAPTER 1**

She stood in the deep shadows watching two men working on a huge metal object that stood on stilts with a ladder protruding from its belly. One of the men looked up in her direction. He pointed in her direction and said something to his companion. The other man looked and shook his head, saying something that she couldn't understand. She shrank back into the shadows when the first one threw down his tools and started toward her with his weapon drawn. He was almost within stone throwing distance when he saw her again. She stepped out of the shadows and into his path.

Logan nearly dropped his gun when the woman stepped in front of him. He thought that perhaps he was dreaming after all. Mark had told him that he was seeing things. At first, he didn't believe what he saw but once he looked behind him and back at her, he knew it was no dream.

The woman's hair was the color of polished copper. She was dressed in a white sleeveless skintight jumpsuit. Gold bands circled her wrists, upper arms and waist. On her head, she wore a gold circlet with a deep blue crystal set in the center. One hand rested loosely on the jeweled hilt of a sword hung at her waist, the other held up in greeting. He looked into her violet eyes and found her watching him with an intense curiosity. Shyly, he put his gun back in its place and raised his hands to her.

"Hello. We come in peace." he asked her slowly.

"Why are you here stranger?" she said calmly as he looked her over again.

"We're looking for my sister, Cassia. She came to this world to see who the inhabitants were. She was with a team of explorers who disappeared soon after landing here. We've had no contact since then."

"If she came here then chances are she did not survive. I know of no other visitors and there have been no reports from any of the villages or peasant, as far as I know. All unusual activity is to be reported to the king and me." She looked him up and down for a moment. "What did she look like?"

A look of sorrow settled over his handsome features. "She was my twin sister."

The woman quietly studied him. Logan was a head taller than she was. He had clear blue eyes and short, honey colored hair. His face looked as if he had had hard times in the past despite his young age. He was dressed in a beige, long-sleeved tunic with beige pants.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Logan. And you are?"

"Kara. I am the King's ..." She was cut off by an ear-shattering scream that sent chills up and down Logan's spine. He looked back at Kara and saw that she had drawn her sword as she dropped into a defensive stance. "Logan," she whispered, "listen carefully. Get back to your friend. Once there, I want both of you to get inside your metal house and close all entrances. Don't come out for anything. Stay as close to the ground as possible, and if anything comes near you then get up and run as fast as you can. I can distract the creature long enough for you to get to safety, but you must hurry."

"But what about you? I can't leave you out here to get hurt by that thing. You have to come with me."

"If I did then neither of us would survive. Please go, I have seen enough of these killings. I don't want to see any more. I'll be alright. Go!" She gave him a hard push that sent him sprawling to the ground. He gave her one last glance before running in a crouch back to his ship. He saw Mark aim his blaster in his direction and fire. Another scream pierced the air beside him. Remembering Kara's words Logan came out of his crouch and ran to the ship.

"Mark! Hurry, get inside the ship!" Logan screamed at him.

Mark turned and ran up the gangway and waited for Logan to get in. The second Logan was in; Mark shut the door and looked at him. His friend was pale and his breath racked his body in great tearing gasps.

"What was that thing? It looked like a horse only it had claws and fangs." Mark asked when Logan caught his breath.

"I don't know. She just told me to get back to the ship as fast as I could and for us not to come out for anything. I tried to make her come with me but she said something about having seen enough killings. I didn't want to leave her out there."

"Who are you talking about Logan?"

"Kara. The woman you didn't believe I saw. I've got to see if she is alright!" Logan started to hit the release toggle but Mark stopped his hand.

"Logan, that thing could still be out there, waiting for us to come out. Why don't you use the monitors? You'll cover more ground that way." Mark let him go and made his way to the cockpit area.

Logan slid into the seat beside him and started punching buttons. Soon they found the right area. In it, Kara was using her sword to fend off the half-horse, half-lion creature's attack. The creature reared up and struck out at the woman, catching her on the arm with its claws. Logan gasped at the sight of her blood, and he marveled at the skill she used to catch the creature across the chest as it reared again.

This time she slashed at its belly. Screaming in pain the animal snapped at her as she swung again, hitting its leg with the flat of the sword. Even though there was no sound coming from the screens, they could hear the bones in its leg shatter with the impact. The woman thrust the sword into the beast's chest as it went down screaming in agony. She moved around the creature's massive body and stood behind its head. They watched as she placed one booted foot on its neck and swing the sword one final time. The sword passed through its neck at the base of the skull as if it were water. She wiped her sword across the creature's body before sheathing the blade and then hoisted the head onto her shoulders.

Cautiously, she walked towards the metal building and stopped when a soft whirring hum filled the air as a ramp lowered itself to the ground. She looked up when the ramp hit the ground with a soft thump and found the two men standing at the top. Logan came down the ramp slowly and gestured for her to come inside. Granting him a slight smile she walked up the ramp, looking around curiously. Never before had she seen anything like this structure. Spotting a table she lowered the head to its surface and turned to look at them.

"What _is_ that thing?" Kara looked at Mark and smiled grimly.

"A Plagueback." She turned back around and pulled a dagger from her boot. "Not much is known about them, other than their venom is fatal within seconds. They began invading our kingdom about five years ago." The watched as she sliced her way up the creature's throat and peeled away the skin.

"What are you doing?" She glanced at them over her shoulder and found them staring at her with a disgusted curiosity. Kara snorted as she sliced into the thing's flesh just below its jaw. She dug her fingers into the opening and forced her hand deeper into the flesh.

"I need the antidote to their venom. Their poison is fatal within seconds, so it's not really an antidote per say." They could see her hand fist around something and she tugged hard. A slight popping noise reached their ears and Kara withdrew her hand. She opened her hand and they saw a small green sac laying in her palm, dripping with a viscous fluid and blood. "Do you have something I could put this in? It's not a good idea to let the venom loose." Logan jumped and grabbed a bowl from a nearby counter. She smiled and took it from him before dropping the sac into it. Both men stepped closer and leaned over to watch as she used her dagger to slice the sac open. A foul smelling blackish-green fluid poured from the sac.

"What the hell is that smell?" The smell was horrid, like rotting flesh and pure evil if one could name the odor. The men choked as they tried to breath. Mark staggered over to a wall and punched a button. The sound of fans kicking on filled the air as fresh air replaced the foul. It was something that he never wanted to smell again for as long as he lived.

"Be glad the smell is all you are suffering from," Kara intoned levelly as she poked her fingers into the liquid. "This stuff is very toxic, so take care never to touch the sac or its contents as it can be absorbed through the skin."

They stared in shock at her words, here she was telling them it was deadly to touch, yet she had her hand in it. Kara raised her hand and showed them a small black stone gripped in her fingers. "This is what I am after. Each beast carries one in it's venom sac. It prevents their own poisons from killing them and each other."

Mark gestured towards the bowl of venom, "If that stuff is as dangerous as you claim it to be, then how come you were touching it?"

Kara reached up and pulled the strap of her top aside, exposing her entire shoulder. Where the strap had been they saw a razor thin scar only a few inches long running across her skin just a tiny space away from her clavicle. "I have one of the stones implanted within me. It affords me the same protection that it does the Plaguebacks." She slipped the stone into a pouch at her waist and turned back to the remains. Picking up her dagger, she wiped it clean and slipped it back into her boot.

They watched as she picked up the remains and headed back down the ramp. Following her, they waited as she dropped the head a little ways from the edge of the woods and stepped back, muttering under her breath. The remains began smoking before suddenly bursting into flames. Less than an instant later, nothing remained but a pile of ash to be carried away by the winds. Kara turned and started walking back towards them but stopped suddenly as the crystal in her headpiece glowed softly and she closed her eyes. After a moment she nodded and opened her eyes to find them staring at her again.

"Come. His Majesty wishes to meet with you."

"Huh?" Logan looked around the area before turning his blue eyes back on her.

"King Jareth. He rules the Labyrinth and the Goblin Kingdom." She blinked at the disbelieving looks they gave her.

"Goblins?" Mark's eyes were wide and he laughed shortly.

"Of course," she tilted her head slightly to study them, "are there no goblins where you are from?"

"Look lady, I don't know who you think you are or what this place is; but goblins are nothing more than myths and fairytales meant to scare little kids." Mark stated and Kara crossed her arms over her chest as she stared back at him.

"Not everything is what it seems. Did you not know that myths, fairytales and legends all have their origins in truth?" She countered calmly.

"She has a point Mark, it's been thought for centuries that legends have some truth to them." Logan intercepted before Mark said anything else to make the woman mad.

"Hokey religions are one thing, but goblins?"

"Enough. The king does not like to be kept waiting. We must go at once." She snapped impatiently. The blood was drying on her, her arm hurt where the Plagueback's claws had raked her and she wanted a bath desperately. She whistled loudly and a horse the color of smoke burst from the trees. Kara approached the horse and stroked it's neck as she whispered in its ear. The horse snorted and turned to look behind it, neighing loudly. Rustling sounded and two more horses appeared. Kara turned back to the men and gestured at the horses. "Come, they will carry us to the castle."

They looked from the woman to the horses and then back to her, uncertainty written across their faces. "You don't expect us to ride those things do you?" The horse beside Kara snorted angrily.

"Mind your words around Zalur. He does not like to be insulted, not for his hard to be insulted." She reached up and patted the muscled neck of the horse before turning and swinging herself lightly onto his back. Mark and Logan looked at each other and Mark grimaced.

"Come on Mark, what harm can it do?" Logan snickered as he tried to jump up on the black mare that approached him. The mare snorted when he slipped half way on. He tried again and made it. She stood quietly as he shifted his weight and found his seat. Mark sighed and approached the other horse. This one was a golden palomino. After a minute of trying, Mark was able to mount the mare and they set off with Kara in the lead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth. Such a pity…**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

They arrived in the Goblin City a few hours later and the men looked around in wonder as they traveled through the city. All around them houses of various shapes, sizes and colors sat in a jumble of confusion. Creatures ranging from two to six feet walked the streets, talking and shouting as they went about their business. Most stopped to stare at the men with Kara as they rode through. A small goblin child ran up to Kara's horse and offered her a flower. Mark and Logan watched as Kara leaned down with a heartfelt smile and accept the gift before continuing on to the castle's steps.

They reached the castle steps and slid from their horses. The two mares spun away and trotted regally from the city while the stallion that Kara rode huffed once at her and trotted towards the stables. He made his home in the city to be near his mistress most of the time, though even in the times he stayed with the rest of his herd, he was always within her call.

"Well, that was interesting." Mark snorted sarcastically. Kara looked at him curiously before turning to lead the way to the castle doors. Two hobgoblins, standing nearly six feet tall stood at guard near the doors. They bowed to the woman and her guests before pushing the massive doors open with massive clawed hands. The men eyed the creatures with distrust as they walked behind Kara.

"Don't worry. No harm will come to you unless you attempt to hurt either the king or myself. His Majesty's subjects are very loyal to him and will tolerate no attempts upon his person."

"Are you their queen or something?" Logan asked curiously. Kara laughed lightly as she shook her head. They followed her down the long dimly lit hallway lined with doors, tapestries and statues.

"While I am the king's companion, I am not their queen." She stopped before another set of doors and spoke to the hobgoblin guards standing there. They grunted and answered back in a guttural language that neither Logan or Mark recognized. Logan wished they knew what was being said as the creatures pushed the doors open and they followed the woman into the throne room.

"You're late." A cold silky voice said as the doors closed behind them. Kara's lips twitched upwards as she knelt and bowed her head. "You know I worry when you are out this close to nightfall."

"My apologies your Majesty. The ride back took longer than I anticipated." She stood and introduced the two men before walking slowly towards the figure sprawled out on the throne as she pulled the pouch from her belt and held it out to him. Mismatched eyes traveled over her body, narrowing when they found the cuts on her arm. Immediately the man stood, towering over the woman at the bottom of the dais.

Mark fought to keep from busting out with laughter at the sight. He'd never seen anyone dressed so strangely. The king wore a pair of dark grey leather leggings and a loose white shirt that hung open to show his chest and the silver-gold tri-horned medallion that hung around his neck. The outfit was topped with a black vest, polished black high heeled riding boots that rose to his knees and black kid gloves. His pale blonde hair was the most eye-catching though, it was cut and spiked so that it stuck out in several directions. The king looked up at the slight sound Mark made and raised a finely shaped eyebrow at him. Mark stiffened at the cold look the king gave him. Logan rolled his eyes at his friend and sighed, wondering if Mark just had a knack for making royalty mad at him or what.

Jareth turned and looked at Kara again, his eyes concerned. "You're wounded my dear. Why have you not had it seen to yet?"

Kara lowered her head. "I haven't thought about it your majesty." He sighed and shook his head as he stepped down from his dais.

He reached out and lifted her chin, staring hard at her. "Go see to your wounds and get cleaned up my foolish one. Your guests will wait here till you return." She smiled as she stepped back and bowed slightly to him.

"As you wish your majesty."

They watched her turn and leave the room. Jareth turned to study the strangers, his mismatched eyes taking in every detail. After a minute he turned and went back to his throne where he sat down again, hooking a leg over one side. "Kara has informed me that you are here to search for your sister. Might I enquire as to why you think she would be in my kingdom?"

"Her ship landed somewhere on this world a few months ago, but we could not locate the exact area your majesty." Logan stepped forward before Mark could open his mouth. Something told him that making this particular ruler angry could have dire consequences. "All contact was lost when they landed."

Jareth eyed them carefully he leaned forward, gauging their reactions. Their reasons for being there concerned him greatly. He could sense that the young man was speaking the truth, and he decided that it was worth looking into. If the man's sister had landed in another kingdom then he would not know about it unless the other rulers let him know. Considering the danger surrounding his kingdom over the past several years, the other rulers tended to avoid his kingdom and most news traveled slowly.

Mark shifted his weight from one foot to the other and Jareth's eyes darted to him quickly. He smirked wickedly to himself as the man quailed before him. Logan tensed and glanced from the king to his friend, wondering what it was about Mark that really irked those in royalty. After a moment, the king looked back at Logan before smiling vaguely at them as he waved his hand through the air. Chairs appeared in the middle of the room and he gestured for them to sit. Once they were seated, they made small talk until Kara arrived.

The heavy double doors to the throne room opened slowly and they all looked in that direction. Kara glided forward, dressed in a long low-cut gown of sapphire blue silks that flowed like water around her. Jareth smiled affectionately at her as he rose from the throne and walked forward to greet her. He took her white glove hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles as she curtsied to him.

"You have had your arm tended to?"

Kara rolled her eyes and sighed "Yes your majesty. The healer was able to repair the damage. Not even a scar to show for it." She turned slightly when she felt eyes on her and found both Logan and Mark staring at her. She glanced up at the king and noticed that he was watching their guests closely. She sighed and squeeze his fingers where he still held her hand.

"Come, I am sure our guests would like to eat before they retire for the night." Kara's voice rolled smoothly across them, hiding the fact that she was slightly nervous for some reason. Jareth smiled at her again and offered his arm to her, which she took.

"Indeed my lady." He turned to look at the two men, "We shall talk more over dinner."

Mark and Logan followed them from the throne room and down a few hallways until the entered a grand dinning room that was decorated in crystal and silver. In the center of the room stood a table laden with a variety of foods and wines. Jareth led Kara to her chair at the right of his and held the chair out for her. He then gestured to their guests to sit down as he took his seat.

"Help yourself to whatever you desire." Jareth offered graciously as Kara poured a goblet of wine for him.

She had told them that she was merely the king's companion, but the looks they shared and their actions said there was more to it. Mark smirked when he caught Logan watching the girl and nudged him discretely. Logan flushed when he realized that his friend had caught him watching Kara, and he hoped the king hadn't seen it as well.

Jareth watched the blond man throughout the meal, he had seen the way the young man was watching Kara and he felt jealousy rearing up inside him. There was no way he would let the woman go. When an elf came in to serve dessert, Jareth declined, preferring to sit back and watch as he sipped the goblet of wine that Kara always refilled for him while she told the strangers about her past.

She was an enigma to say the least. His mismatched blue and brown eyes turned to rest on her as his mind drifted to memories of when she had first came to him. There had been news that one of the outer villages had been attacked and his soldiers went to investigate. When they had come across her four years ago, he had had her brought to his castle and tended to her wounds himself. There had been severe gashes across her back where claws had ripped into her tender flesh and burns on her arms. During her flight to escape the demonic creatures that plagued his lands, she had been burned as well by the fire that destroyed her home. It had taken weeks of healing before her body had recovered from the ordeal. The creatures had slaughtered her entire family that night and it had later been found that she herself had been the one to start the fire. She had told him later that it was the only way she could think of to escape.

For months afterwards, Kara had been terrified to sleep. Nightmares had haunted her at all hours and Jareth had spent many nights watching over her when she finally slept. She would wake, drenched in sweat and crying out for her lost brother and sister, both of who had been torn apart mere inches before her eyes as she lay buried under the porch of her home. The children had been trying to crawl under the house with her when they were caught by the Plaguebacks.

When Kara had been able to move about again, she had started sitting in with the king whenever reports filtered in about further attacks. It had been her idea to conduct studies on the creatures and Jareth had found the girl to have an intellect that rivaled his own. She was bright and curious, with a razor sharp mind that absorbed every little detail. He had found himself unable to deny her anything when she begged him to train her with a sword.

"Needless to say, his majesty was not pleased at all with my idea." Her laugh drew his attention and he focused on her once again.

Arching a brow at her, he smiled gently. "That is because I have found many of your ideas to be extraordinarily dangerous my dear." She returned his smile with one of her own and he felt heat flood through him.

"You have to admit my lord, that using one of the beasts own stones has kept me safe from their poisons."

"Indeed. But that was only after your body accepted the stone as part of it." He leaned forward, forgetting their guests for the moment and covered her hand with his. "I can not help but worry over you my pet. I would be lost without you." She blushed deeply at his words, knowing that he really did care for her yet still uncomfortable with his attentions at times. A slight noise caught their attention and Kara jumped.

"What do you mean after her body accepted it?" Mark leaned forward, his expression curious.

Jareth continued to hold her hand as he sat back and took another sip of his wine. "Exactly that. When the healer placed the stone inside Kara's shoulder, she had a violent reaction to it and we nearly lost her. One's body does not readily accept alien material in it that easily."

"Yeah, we've seen something like that happen before." Logan added and Jareth nodded.

"Then you know the risks are great. Considering that the stone was carried in the Plagueback's venom sac, it had absorbed some of the poison. Oh, not enough to be fatal to be certain, but it was enough to send Kara here into a coma for several day. She suffered from convulsions, fevers, chills as well as her heart stopping." Jareth turned his mismatched eyes towards her again and stared at her when she squeezed his hand slightly. "We had thought her lost till the Labyrinth intervened."

"What happened?" Logan asked when Jareth grew quiet, still staring at Kara. He snapped his eyes back to them.

"The Labyrinth entered her body and helped heal her, restarting her heart and bringing her from the coma."

"Wait a minute, how can a maze do that? It's not a living thing." Mark, ever the skeptic asked. Jareth smiled benignly at the man as he answered.

"In most cases you would be correct. But in this place, nothing is as it seems. One can not take everything for granted because of that. What you may see as nothing but a maze, we see it as something completely different. The Labyrinth is it's own creation, ever growing, ever changing. It is a being of pure magic with powers far greater than my own at times."

Mark shook his head, "I don't get it." Jareth growled softly under his breath which cause Kara to tighten her fingers.

"What his majesty means Mark, is that the Labyrinth is alive, just as any tree or animal you see out in the forests. It was created out of wild magic, by whom, we don't know. Perhaps it has always been here, since before any of us were ever created. Even the Labyrinth does not know how long it has been in existence. But once you walk it's paths, you are changed forever. You can feel it's life pulsing in every stone and every plant. Even the creatures that reside within its walls pulse with the Labyrinth's own power. "As Goblin King, it is his majesty's duty to oversee the Labyrinth as it can't be controlled the way one might control an animal or that carriage you arrived in. The Labyrinth only obeys the Goblin King and the king draws most of his power from the Labyrinth. The two create balance where if one falls, then the whole Underground will eventually fall. Yet at the same time, the Labyrinth only obeys it's own whims." She sighed and thought for a moment. "Think of the Labyrinth as a spirit or ghost, only full of life. We do not have to be able to see or touch the Labyrinth's spirit in order to know that it is with us."

Jareth smiled again at her and she shook her head with a light laugh, "I think I just made it even more confusing."

"Actually," Logan grinned, "it made sense in an odd sort of way."

Kara flushed slightly and ducked her head. "Thank you Logan. Now I believe it is time to show you to your rooms so that you may rest." She glanced at Jareth and found him watching her intently. She wondered what he was thinking as he released her hand and rose to his feet, bidding them all a good night before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: groans I know, I know... _Finally_ you say.._An update_! Well, one of my brothers was home on leave from Iraq the past couple of weeks so I had to spend time with him happy dance I have missed my brothers a **_LOT_** over the past two years. My other brother will be heading home this weekend as well so it might be a while before I can update again, just depends on how much time I get to spend with him :) As it is, I'll most likely be sleeping non-stop the next couple of days LOL. I hope this chapter is enjoyable.

I promised to do my best to get an update in before someone's birthday (grins) **Happy Birthday! **(starts directing the goblins through a rendition of the Happy Birthday song)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth. Such a pity…**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

"If you would please follow me," Kara smiled graciously as she rose to her feet after the king had left them. She sighed mentally, getting the impression that something was troubling her king. She made a mental note to stop by his chambers and talk with him once she was done getting their guests settled in.

They followed Kara from the dinning room and through a twisting maze of corridors. Kara's thoughts were centered on her king, while the men who followed her were lost in their own thoughts. After a few minutes, Logan looked up. "Is he always like that?" Kara arched a brow at him from over her shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he struck me as being a bit rude." She snorted softly.

"The Goblin King is as he has always been. Some see him as cold and arrogant."

"He is that." Mark muttered under his breath. Kara stiffened, yet continued walking.

"What about you? How do you see him?" Logan asked, seeing Kara's reaction to Mark's words and wondering how she had heard him since she was several feet ahead of them and he himself had barely heard the comment.

"His majesty's behavior towards others is none of my concern."

"That's not an answer."

Kara stopped climbing the stairs and turned to look back at Logan. "What I see in his majesty is of my own concern." She turned to climb the stairs again, only to pause a few steps later. "He is a good man, he cares a great deal for his people and kingdom."

"What exactly is your relationship with the king?" Mark jumped in, curiosity eating away at him.

"The king saved my life. I serve him gladly."

"So you serve the king in what capacity?" Logan groaned to himself at Mark's questions. He swore that the guy would end up getting them killed one day.

"In whatever capacity he desires. I am one of his advisors, a companion and friend." Kara said impatiently, "I know not what your reasoning for these questions are, but I do not believe that my relationship with the Goblin King is any of your business." She turned a corner at the next landing and led them down a long hallway, stopping before a carved door. "Here are your rooms Mark. I trust you will be comfortable. Logan, you will be across the hall here." She reached out and pushed the other door behind them open before stepping back.

"Thanks." Logan smiled at her while Mark just nodded and turned to enter his rooms. Kara nodded her head slightly and started to move past him. "Um, are your rooms located nearby? You know, just in case we need something."

She arched a brow at him and bit back a laugh when he blushed. "No. My rooms are on the other side of the castle. If there is anything that you need, simply pull the bell cord in your rooms and a servant will see to your needs."

"Oh, okay. Well, goodnight then," he stammered.

"Rest well." She glanced at him curiously once more before leaving him there in the hallway. Kara grimaced when she realized that she was grinding her teeth over Mark and forced herself to take a long deep breath to calm herself. She had definitely picked up several of Jareth's bad habits over the years.

OoooooooooooooooooooO

"You've got some nerve asking questions like that Mark! Have you completely lost your mind? We're guests here and I don't think the king would take likely to your innuendos." Logan had burst through Mark's door and glared at him angrily.

Mark held his hands up before him in defense, "Hey buddy, take it easy. I was just scoping the girl out for you. You wouldn't even ask and I know you were dying to know if they're together or not."

"Look, it's not our business alright? What is with you always ticking off royalty? You're gonna get us killed one of these days!" He shot his friend a glare before storming back out and into his own rooms.

OoooooooooooooooooooO

Kara knew that something was up, Jareth wasn't in his study where he usually spent the evenings so she checked the throne room. Some of the more intelligent goblins that were still awake told her that he had gone for a flight and she sighed heavily before dropping down into his throne. She settled into the massive seat and stretched her legs over the arm rest, determined to wait for the king to return.

He flew through the window a little while later to find Kara sound asleep in his throne. Transforming back into his human form he cocked his head to the side and regarded her curiously. His mismatched blue and brown eyes lit up mischievously as he watched her shift in her sleep. If it had been anyone but her, he would have woken them immediately by throwing them into the Bog or an oubliette. But Kara, she was different. Now matter what she had done over the past four years, he had never been able to bring himself to punish her. He walked over and eased down onto the seat beside her, still watching as she slept. Brushing a lock of hair from her face, he smiled down at her.

"Kara," he whispered softly, wondering if she would wake or not. She murmured something in her sleep and rolled her head to the side, but remained sleeping. He laid a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly only to jump back quickly as she woke. His movement wasn't fast enough and her elbow caught him in the chest.

"Oh!" Kara gasped in shock when she realized what had happened. "Oh Jareth, I am so sorry!" He stared at her for a moment before smiling at her.

"No harm done my dear. Though I must say that I am glad you were unarmed."

"Make me feel even better why don't you." She looked away, still mortified.

"Oh come come now. I know that you would never deliberately try to harm me Kara." He stood and started pacing the room. "Tell me pet, why were you waiting for me?"

"You seemed rather disturbed earlier. I wanted to make sure you were all right." He stopped pacing and looked at her with a raised brow. She rolled her eyes at him and twisted around in the throne till she was able to get up. "It was our guests that disturbed you, was it not?"

He smirked at her as he crossed the room to stand before her. "You are such an insightful little thing, do you know that?"

"It's not that hard when one of them can't stop asking questions for more than two minutes."

"What?" Jareth's manner turned cold as his eyes narrowed. "What sort of questions?"

"Nothing important." She sighed and rolled her eyes at the look in his eyes, knowing that he would want to know everything. As she drew another deep breath and related the line of questioning Mark had put her through. Jareth's eyes grew colder with rage.

"I will have him placed in the dungeons."

Kara reached out and grabbed his arm, "Jareth, no. That won't solve anything and you know it. We've been through this before and we'll go through it again. As long as I am staying in the castle with you and neither of us are married, people will continue to believe what they want."

"Marry me."

Kara stared at him in shocked silence for a moment, the blood draining from her face. "What?"

"I do believe my words were quite plain. We will marry." Kara's eyes widened as she backed away, shaking her head.

"No, no no no…"

He looked at her strangely as she backed away from him. "What ever is wrong with the idea?"

"What's wrong with it?" She continued to stare at him in disbelief. "Everything is wrong with it! I can't marry you!"

He arched his brow at her again and tilted his head. "Why not?"

"Because… I… You…"

"Yes?" She scrubbed her hands over her face and breathed deeply before staring at him again. "Are you insane? I can't marry you! You're the Goblin King!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" She was really starting to worry him now.

"What… what does it…" She stared at him in complete confusion as if he didn't understand anything at all. "It has a great deal to do with everything Jareth! You're a king; I'm just a village commoner! Kings do not marry commoners!"

"I think, that as King I am entitled to marry whom I chose. This _is_ my kingdom still."  
"Yes, a kingdom that has been under siege for five years now. A kingdom that I serve and fight to protect."

"Then who better to become it's queen than you?" She still continued to shake her head.

"No Jareth. You know I cannot. Even if I wasn't a commoner, I could be a full blooded princess and I still wouldn't be able to marry you." His eyes grew cold at her words, never had he though she would refuse his proposal the way she was.

"Might I ask why not?" His voice was now as cold as his eyes and she winced.

"I won't marry until all of this has been dealt with. Not you or anyone else. I care deeply for you Jareth. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you and you know that, but I refuse to marry until this taint is gone from your lands."

"They're your lands as well Kara." His eyes softened along with his voice as he spoke. Approaching her again, he pulled her against him and held her tightly against his chest as he rested his chin atop her head. "I can understand your reasons for refusing, but will you at least consider it?" He felt her nod and smiled. Loosening his hold on her, he leaned back and looked into her face, surprised to find tears in her eyes. "Why do you cry my pet?"

She sniffed and wiped away some of the tears. "I'm not worthy of being your queen Jareth." He smiled down at her and shook his head.

"That is where you are wrong my dear. There is none other more worthy than you. Who has stood with me throughout this long infestation? The day I found you was a great day. No other would be as willing as you to fight with me, for me or against me."

"You should marry a princess."

He sighed and rubbed her arms gently as he peered down at her, "You're more than a princess to me Kara. You're my little warrior princess. A warrior queen."

The tiny smile she gave him in return warmed his heart, yet he was still worried. They had been through so much over the past few years. Her training as a warrior, the creatures she hunted, teaching her how to deal with the kingdom and to be a lady, even the nightmares which still haunted her on occasion. As time had passed, the nightmares had grown infrequent, but they always resurfaced soon after she returned from hunting. It was for that reason that Jareth had moved her to the set of rooms beside his own. When she cried out in her sleep, he would go and lay with her, giving her peace. Sometimes, she would wake on her own and come to him.

He had come to care a great deal for her and knew from her actions that she cared as well even though she was extremely adept at controlling her emotions. He had been surprised at the amount of control she had shown at times, as it surpassed his own. Other than the tears she had shed a few minutes ago, this was really the first time he had ever seen her show more than a sliver of emotion while she was awake. Jareth had wondered many times exactly what it would take before she would show her feelings.

She pulled back from him again and he sighed. Her violet eyes were unreadable as she looked up at him. Almost hesitantly she reached up and touched his face, watching as his eyes closed briefly and he leaned into her touch. "You are too good to me, milord. No one else would bother to take in a wounded girl who had no way of repaying your kindness." His eyes flew open and searched her face curiously, wondering if she really thought that she had nothing to repay him, or even that he wanted repayment from her for taking her in. She smiled slightly and shook her head at the unspoken questions she saw in his mismatched eyes. Sighing, she stepped back and smirked gently when he started to step forward. "It is growing late your majesty. I suggest you retire for the night."

He arched a brow at her, "And you Kara? Shouldn't you be off to bed as well?"

"Yes your majesty. I will take my rest." She curtsied then turned to leave.

"Kara?"

"Yes?"

"When will you leave again?" She sighed at the touch of worry in his voice. To anyone else, he was still in full Goblin King mode, but Kara knew him well enough to pick up the tension in him. Slowly she turned and walked back towards him.

"I head back out tomorrow." She tried to comfort him with a hug, only to find herself wrapped tightly in his arms. "Do not worry so much Jareth. I will be fine." She pulled back slightly, but that was as far as he would allow her.

"I cannot help but worry my pet." He lowered his head and brushed his lips across her every so gently. "Stay with me tonight." He wanted to make it an order, but knew that she would refuse if he did. Kara leaned her head against his chest and sighed as her hand clenched the fabric of his shirt.

"Do not be angry with me if I am gone before you wake."

"Am I ever?"  
She snorted, "There were a few times milord." He couldn't help but laugh lightly at the condescending tone in her voice.

"Very well then. I shall try not to be too upset to find you gone." He held her tighter against him and sighed as he tipped his head back to stare up at the vaulted ceiling above them. He longed to take her into his bed and make love to her, yet he knew that she would refuse. Even though they had often shared the same bed together over the years, never once had they been intimate. He knew that she was still a virgin, though to hear her talking with the troops or at the tavern, one would have thought different.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: My thanks to all who have reviewed so far. I am glad you like the story and I hope you will continue reading. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth. Such a pity…**

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

Jareth watched as Kara rode through the city as she headed for the outer gates that would take her towards the forests. She had woke him before leaving his rooms and they had eaten an early breakfast. Over the light meal of fruits and cheeses, Kara had detailed her plans to him. Jareth had not been pleased when she told him that she would not return until the end of the week. She felt it necessary though since she was following a hunch she had. They both knew that they needed to find the source of the creatures in order to destroy them. Something was behind the creatures appearances, but what was still a mystery. Kara had decided during the night that she would start her search in the eastern sections of the land near her homelands of the Jeweled Forests. While there, she would seek out the hermit that lived deep within the forest. Even though Jareth had protested her plans, she felt that it was the only way. They needed answers and she was determined to find them.

His hand clenched into a fist as he watched the gates open before her, wanting desperately to call her back as some sick sense of fear gripped him harshly. Grinding his teeth, the king bit back a curse and turned away from the window. There was no stopping the young woman, there never had been. Labyrinth had told him right after it had healed the girl that she was the one who would save them. How, Labyrinth refused to say. Mainly because even with its vast knowledge it did not know, but apparently it had sensed the potential the young girl held within her. She had certainly come a long way from the terrified sixteen year old she had been when she was first brought into the castle. Now, at twenty-one, she was a blooded warrior who stopped at nothing. Not even the nightmares that still haunted her would sway her from doing what she felt was her destiny.

A goblin coughed and Jareth glanced down at the scabby creature bowing near his feet. With a heavy sigh, the Goblin King walked over to his throne and sprawled out in it, arching a brow at the goblin. When he deigned to say anything, the goblin peeked up at him. "Yes? What is it Scrabs?"

"Yer majesty. The humans, they be wants to talk wit yas." Jareth closed his eyes and raised a hand to rub the bridge of his nose as he sighed again. Kara had just left and already he could feel the strain of her absence rising. She had found these strangers and brought them to his castle only to leave again. He growled under his breath, knowing that it was not her fault as he had told her bring them into the city.

"Very well. Send them in." He cracked an eye and watched as the ugly creature bowed and scraped its way backwards from the throne room. Shaking his head, Jareth created a crystal to watch Kara as she rode into the forest, knowing very well that she could sense him. The crystal the rested in the circlet on her forehead glowed briefly in the shadows of the trees and Kara waved a hand in the air. He couldn't help but smirk when she flashed her fingers rapidly through the air, plainly telling him to go away and mind his own business. Logan and Mark walked into the room just in time to hear the king chuckling in amusement.

As rude as ever, Mark coughed to get the man's attention. Jareth tossed the crystal into the air above him and watched as it popped into nothingness. Slowly, he turned his mismatched eyes towards the duo and smiled cattily. "I assume there is something you wish to discuss?"

Logan shot his companion a warning look and stepped forward with a low bow. "Your Majesty, we were wondering if we might start looking for my sister soon."

"Ahh, I see. Well, as much as it pains me to say this," Jareth smirked; "You will remain here until Lady Kara returns to the kingdom."

"Kara? Where is she? We thought we might see her at breakfast this morning, but she wasn't there and the servants wouldn't tell us where to find her."

Jareth smiled coldly, he didn't care for either one of these two. Logan was the one that bothered him the most though. He would have to have been blind not to see the looks the blond man had thrown at Kara last night. It was everything he could do to keep from throwing them both into the Bog or an oubliette. Kara's displeasure was what stopped him though, knowing that they were her guests and she would be very angry with him should anything befall the two off-worlders.

"_Lady_ Kara left the kingdom a short while ago. She will not return until the week is out."

"But-" Mark snapped his mouth shut when he saw the look on Jareth's face. Right now would _not_ be an ideal time for him to make any comments in the king's hearing he decided.

With a catlike grace, Jareth stood and walked around the fire pit in the center of the room and approached the two men. He circled them like a predator circling its prey, a nasty sneer decorating his features. They both found it exceedingly difficult to remain standing with the weight of the king's stare on them.

"Would it be possible for us to return to our ship then, your majesty? We would really hate to impose upon your hospitality longer then necessary." Logan was definitely the diplomat of the two it seemed. Jareth wanted to send them back badly, but they were Kara's responsibility.

"No. That is out of the question." He moved away from them, smirking when he heard them both breath in relief that he was no longer next to them.

"Then we're prisoners here?" Jareth froze then turned cold eyes towards Mark, the mouthy one of the duo.

"Prisoners?" Jareth arched a brow in contemplation at the idea and the two men paled. He shook his head, chuckling. "Lady Kara would be most displeased if she were to return and find you within the dungeons." He looked pointedly at Mark and sneered.

"What does she have to do with it? She said she wasn't the queen." Logan groaned, resisting the urge to punch his best friend for such a stupid comment. Mark just could not leave well enough alone at times.

"You are here as her guests." Jareth growled angrily. His patience was wearing thin with the dark haired man and he let it show through the growl of his voice. "It is because of her that you do not already reside in one of the oubliettes of my Labyrinth."

"King Jareth, please your majesty. My friend here is not used to dealing with royalty." Logan could tell that Jareth knew he was lying when the king narrowed his eyes in his direction. "We just want to find my sister and then we'll leave." Jareth nodded and resumed his seat upon the throne where he sat in cold silence, studying the two. After a moment he leaned back and stretched out across the throne as he summoned another crystal. He sat there silently for so long, toying with the crystal that Logan and Mark both shifted uncomfortably. Suddenly another goblin ran into the room and bowed low before the king, his helmet scraping the floor. The off-worlders stared in surprise at the creature dressed in what looked to be oversized scraps of mismatched armor. Jareth glanced at the goblin and sighed, knowing what was about to be said. His mismatched eyes cut over to the men who were still standing nervously.

"Leave. I have work to do." He waited until the heavy doors boomed shut behind them before turning his attention to the goblin guard that still stood before him and nodded. With a sigh Jareth banished the crystal he had been playing with and rose to his feet. Before he had taken two steps, Jareth's clothes changed from his usual attire to that of his armor. A child had been wished away and as the Goblin King, it was his duty to offer the one who made the wish a chance to win the child back. Occasionally the wisher refused, and Jareth almost hoped that this one would.

Twirling another crystal on his gloved fingertips, Jareth sighed; it didn't look as if this one would. His goblins had already fetched the child and it now resided in the goblin nursery that was located in one of the upper towers. The morning sun glinted through the window and caused the ebony breastplate he wore to gleam with an eerie power. He smirked, knowing that the young boy who had made the wish would be utterly terrified by him. He enjoyed seeing the wishers cowering before him. Striding confidently out the door, Jareth transformed into his owl form and flew from the castle. He soared over the Labyrinth for a few minutes, relishing the coolness of the morning air before turning towards the portal that the Labyrinth had opened into the wisher's room.

OoooooooooooooooooooO

Jareth appeared with a burst of glitter in front of the wisher who screamed in surprise. He tilted his head and smirked; the boy had fell to his knees and was now staring up at Jareth with abject terror, his mouth working but no sounds coming forth.

"Who- who are you?"

"I am the Goblin King."

"N-n-no, you can't be. H-h-h-he's j-j-ust a fairy tale. N-not real." The boy's stuttering amused Jareth, he could feel the terror of the child and it felt wonderful. Some considered Jareth to be a vampire of sorts, though instead of blood, he thrived on fear. Most likely, that was what drew him to Kara. Her lack of fear.

"I am quite real as you can see." Jareth lifted a black gloved hand and twisted his wrist, creating a crystal, which he twirled back and forth across his hand.

"Where's my brother?" Ahh, so the boy was growing braver now. Jareth grinned evilly. He stepped forward menacingly, his black cloak floating eerily around him.  
"He is exactly where you wished him to be. In my castle beyond the Goblin City."

"Give him back!" Jareth staggered back in surprise as the child launched himself at the king and started trying to hit him with his fists, screaming and kicking; demanding that the Goblin King return his brother.

"You wished him away Chris. What's done is done." Jareth sneered as he held out the crystal to the boy. "Wouldn't you rather have this magic crystal instead?"

"No! I want my brother back you monster!" Tears leaked from the little boys eyes as he continued to plead and threaten the Goblin King. Jareth snarled and reached down to lift the boy in the air. Once the boy was nearly at eye level, Jareth smiled menacingly.

"I offer you a choice then. Forget the child or run the Labyrinth."

"The Labyrinth?" Jareth sneered in disgust as he dropped the boy and pointed behind him.

"You have read the story, you know what awaits should you fail." He laughed as he stepped back, watching the stunned expression on the boy's face as he looked around them. "Thirteen hours to reach the center. I'd suggest you hurry." Jareth chuckled evilly as he faded away.

OoooooooooooooooooooO

Kara rode quietly through the woods, alert for the slightest hint of trouble. It unnerved her that the whole forest was deathly quiet in the middle of the day. The area should have been teeming with the sounds of life, yet nothing stirred. Only the occasional chirp of a lone bird and the slight rustling of the underbrush. She had the strangest sensation that eyes other than Jareth's were watching her.

When the rustling came again, closer this time, she tightened her grip on the sword that rested at her side and reached out with her senses. Whoever or whatever it was trailing her had circled around to get in front of her. She couldn't tell if it was the hermit or not though. Signaling Zalur to stop, Kara slid from the horse's back and landed lightly beside him.

"Who ever you are, I suggest you show yourself immediately." Her voice carried strongly through the air. Underbrush rustled a few feet to her left and she watched as a hideous creature stepped into view. Kara blinked, yet kept her composure as calm as possible. Cautiously she sketched a slight bow towards the creature. "Greetings Hidden One."

The revolting creature returned the bow and Kara saw that the tales were true. Before her stood one of the Urisks. Its skin was emaciated and wrinkled, with patches of hair and feathers along its neck and back. Its head was huge and grotesquely misshaped, giving it a horrifying appearance. Many who saw them died from sheer terror at the sight of an Urisks.

"Greetings child of the Labyrinth. What brings you to the Jeweled Forests?" Its voice was harsh and grating, yet kind.

"I seek knowledge of the creatures that plague these lands." The Urisks gazed up at her curiously. Kara waited patiently as the creature studied her, knowing that it was testing her. She knew that this was the hermit she sought. Many ran in fear of the Urisks appearance, but she knew all to well the way of the Underground. Nothing was ever as it seemed and looks could be deceiving. Finally, the Urisks nodded and smiled, showing long, jagged blackened teeth.

"If answers you seek then answers you shall find." It shuffled closer to her. "You do not fear me."

"I hold no fear of you Hidden One. I seek your guidance." The Urisks nodded again. It liked this woman; she was unlike the others that had once resided in the forest. It had been a long time since it had had someone else to talk to.

"Come, follow me." Kara bowed again, before patting Zalur and promising to return as soon as she could. She knew already the price she would have to pay for the Urisks knowledge, which was why she had told Jareth that she would return when the week was out. Urisks craved the companionship of others. She followed behind the Urisks on silent feet as it led her deeper into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews Faith and Etsuki-chan :) I'm glad you are enjoying the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth. Such a pity…**

**

* * *

Chapter 5 **

When Kara finally returned to the castle a week later, she was exhausted. The Urisks had supplied her with plenty of information, but had also left her with even more questions. Her head ached from all that she had learned and lack of sleep. She had known of course what the Urisks would want in return for its help before she had even found it. However, she had never known that days on end of talking could wear a person out so quickly.

"Kara?" Jareth's voice stopped her as she walked past the doors leading into the throne room and she turned around. The king gasped when he saw how haggard she looked. "What happened to you my dear?" She opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came forth; her throat burning. Before she could blink, he had picked her up and was carrying her towards her rooms.

"Jareth, put me down," she had to force the words from her throat, the sound dry and raspy. His eyes widened briefly at her hoarseness before narrowing in anger.

"You need a healer Kara. After that you will rest and then tell me what happened."

OoooooooooooooooooooO

The healer had come and gone, giving the woman a healing potion to help her throat. Five days of almost non-stop talking had taxed her vocal cords so much that they had practically gave out on her. She had gagged at the taste of the potion. The potion was a delicate pearl color that smelled like cabbage, but tasted like vomit and blood. After the potion had taken affect and her voice returned, Kara had calmly threatened to rip the healer's throat out the next time she was forced to take another vile potion.

Jareth smirked as he listened to the woman arguing with the aged goblin. When the goblin had finally left, the king sat down on the bed next to her. "Feeling better now my dear?"

"Yes, no thanks to that vile potion, she muttered crossly causing Jareth to chuckle. She glared up at him before sighing and stretching. "I suppose you would like my report now?"

"Indeed." He studied her closely. "What happened to you?"

"I found the hermit." She smiled at his stunned expression. "Yes Jareth, the tale was true. The hermit was an Urisks as we thought. In return for a few hours of company, it was willing to tell me what I needed to know. Unfortunately, it also raised many more questions."

Jareth's finely sculpted brows had jerked at the word company and he stared at her in concern. "Exactly what did you have to do to gain the answers?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes at the underlying question she heard in his voice. "Relax my king, the hermit merely wished for someone to speak with. Their appearance does tend to make conversations with others a bit difficult. Nothing untoward happened." Kara bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at the intense relief that flashed across his face.

"So what have you learned?" She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back further into the pile of pillows behind her.

"The Plaguebacks are creatures created by black magics. They originate in the Black Mountains to the north of the Goblin Kingdom." She paused for a moment, knowing that Jareth would make the connection on his own.

"Alessandra," his voice was laced with contempt. Kara nodded.

"Apparently, it was she that created the Plaguebacks; using dark arts and demons."

"That would explain why my kingdom is the only one affected then."

Kara nodded. "We have another problem though." He looked up at her curiously. "Logan's sister was taken by Alessandra. The Urisks was unable to tell me if she still lives though. It tried to scry for the woman, but Alessandra had blocked all attempts."

"She would. Do you think she knows that we've found out?"

"We had no way of telling for certain." Kara sighed and looked away. She didn't want to tell Jareth what she was going to be doing next but she didn't have a choice. As her king, he was to be kept informed of all her plans when it came to leaving the kingdom. Jareth noticed the expression on her face and arched a brow at her.

"What is it?" She watched him from the corner of her eyes and winced when she saw the uneasiness in his eyes. He knew something was up and that he wouldn't like it at all.

"I'm leaving for the Black Mountains as soon as possible."

"No." His answer was curt as he stood and walked away from the bed.

"Jareth, I…" He stopped and glared at her, cutting her off.

"You will not be going to the mountains. I forbid it."

"Who else is there Jareth?" A knock sounded on the door and Jareth scrubbed a hand over his face before turning and striding over to the door. Throwing it open, he found a goblin shaking at his feet.

"What?"

"The guests milord. They heard Lady Kara was back and wanted to speak with her."

Jareth growled under his breath as he glared down at the creature. "She's resting. They will wait."

"No." Kara slid from the bed and went to her wardrobe. "Logan should know about his sister."

"You need to rest!" Jareth snapped while watching her change.

"I can rest later Jareth. Too much has been lost already. We will finish this later." She calmly drew a seductive sky-blue satin gown embroidered with bronze knotwork and adorned with heavy silk braid over her head. Once she was dressed, Kara walked past the king, reaching out to tap a finger under his chin. "You'll catch something unpleasant like that your majesty." He shook his head in exasperation when he caught the smirk on her lips as she left.

OoooooooooooooooooooO

Kara led the way to the throne room where Logan and Mark were waiting. They both stepped forward when they saw her enter the room, only to freeze as they realized that the Goblin King was right on her heels. Jareth repressed the chuckle that threatened to escape his chest when he saw their reaction. Apparently his lecture earlier that week had gotten through to them. His eyes narrowed as they fell on the blond haired man as he watched Kara. Kara was a curious person by nature, which led to all sorts of trouble at times. The notion that this man from another world might intrigue her more than usual worried Jareth constantly. She walked over to Jareth's throne and stood silently beside it as she waited for the king to take his seat. Once he was seated, she turned and looked down at the two men who stood there fidgeting. She glanced back at Jareth quickly to find him smirking in amusement.

_I don't know what you've done Jareth, but I will find out, _she told him mentally. The king merely smiled innocently up at her and Kara rolled her eyes with a snort. She turned her attention back to the others. "I have found news of your sister Logan."

Logan's eyes widened and he smiled at her. "Really? Where is she?" Kara hated to tell him, but he deserved to know. She watched as Logan's smile faded at her hesitation. "What is it? Where's Cassia?"

"I went to the Jeweled Forests to seek out answers for the kingdom's problem. While there, I found that a sorceress had captured your sister."

"Then we'll go rescue her." Kara shook her head.

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that Mark." She held a hand up to stop them when they started to talk again. "This sorceress is the same one that is behind our troubles. Alessandra used dark magics to create the Plaguebacks. In order to rid ourselves of the creatures, it is necessary to destroy her and close the portal she's using to summon the demons."

"Demons? But those things aren't real." Mark blurted out. Jareth growled as he stood, but Kara stepped in front of him and placed her hand on his chest before looking over her shoulder at Mark.

"You said the same thing about the goblins, yet you have seen with your own eyes that they are real." _Sit down Jareth. _"Who are we to say what is and what is not? Must you see everything before you believe it to be real?"

_I grow tired of these foolish mortals Kara._ She arched a telling brow at the king in reply as he glared at the men.

"So is there any way of getting Cassia back?" Logan's face was drawn in worry. He didn't know much about magic, just what he'd seen since they had arrived in this world, but he knew that anything was possible.

"We were unable to determine if your sister is still alive or not. Alessandra has surrounded herself with a sight-shield that blocks all attempts of scrying into her domain. I don't know what purpose she would have for keeping your sister other than as either a sacrifice or slave." She winced at the look of horror on Logan's face.

"What are we going to do then?"

"I plan to leave at the end of the week for the Black Mountains where Alessandra was banished to."  
"No. I have forbid it." Kara turned to look at the king, his jaw clenched in anger.

_I will not argue with you Jareth. I am going and that is final. "_There is no one else capable of traversing the areas, nor of surviving an encounter with the Plaguebacks your majesty."

_Dammit Kara, I'm not taking the chance of losing you to those creatures or that woman. _"Don't defy me Kara."

"It is not my intention to defy you your majesty. However, who would you suggest got in my place?" Jareth sighed heavily when he felt Kara shove him forcibly from her mind. He knew she was right and it aggravated him. Their mental conversations really annoyed him at times. Only Kara would have the nerve to argue against him and he didn't understand why she refused to stay in the castle and allow him to protect her.

"We will discuss this in private my dear lady," he growled softly at her.

"As you wish my king. Until then, I will prepare to leave. You have until the end of the week to find a replacement that will go in my place." She nodded slightly at him.

"We're going with you." Logan stepped forward, his eyes pleading. If his sister was there, he wanted to go. He hoped that she was still alive, but even if she wasn't he had to know. Kara nodded again, this time in their direction.

"Very well. For now, I believe I shall retire. If you will excuse me gentlemen." She stepped down from the throne and marched out the doors. _Oh, and Jareth?_

_Yes my dear?_

_Don't try to stop me from going. _

_Kara_… She shoved him from her mind again, effectively severing their telepathic link. She knew he'd be angry about it, but felt it was imperative for her own sanity at the moment. He would do everything possible to keep her from going.

OoooooooooooooooooooO

Jareth paced the floor, thinking about ways to keep Kara from leaving again. Especially since Logan and Mark would be going with her. Unfortunately, he knew there was little he could do to convince her to let someone else go in her place. There really wasn't anyone else that was skilled enough to deal with any of the creatures they would undoubtedly encounter along the way. Kara was the only one who knew the kingdom's layout as well as he did, since the majority of his subjects remained fairly close to the city itself. As it was, other than himself and a handful of others, the woman was the only one who had traveled extensively outside the kingdom's borders.

Someone knocked on the door to his private study and Jareth paused in his pacing to glare at it. He had left orders that he was not to be disturbed by anyone for any reason. Whoever it was knocked again and he waved a hand, the door slamming open. "I said I was not to be disturbed!"

"Well if that is how you're going to be then I'll just leave." Kara snapped before turning on her heel and walking away. Jareth's jaw dropped and he stepped forward with his hand outstretched.

"Kara, wait!"

"I don't think so your majesty. It's plain that you have no desire for company at this time so I'll be on my way." She sneered at him as she stormed down the corridor. Jareth growled furiously at her before creating a crystal and throwing it at her. Kara screeched in fury when she felt the orb hit her. An instant later she was back in the study the king. "You bastard! Why did you do that?"

"I will not chase you around this castle Kara."

"No one asked you to your majesty." She started for the door only to find herself slammed against the wall, his grip brutal on her arms. Jareth leaned close to her, his breath caressing her skin.

"My patience is sorely limited this day Kara."

"As is mine your majesty. Let me go."

Jareth shook his head as he stared down into her face. "I will never let you go Kara, you should know that by now my dear." He sighed, loosening his grip around her arms as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I don't want you to go on this journey love." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, almost as if she was committing his unique scent of spiced peaches to memory.

"You know I have to Jareth," her voice was soft. Jareth released her, stepping back and turning away from her. Kara laid a hand on his arm, "There is no one else who can go and we both know it. I have to go." He turned his head and looked at her silently. "No Jareth, I know what you're thinking. If Alessandra was to capture you, she'll kill you. The kingdom cannot be left without a ruler."  
"You would rule in my absence."

"No!" She snapped furiously. "I refuse to take your place!"

Jareth stared angrily at her, "You have got to be the most stubborn woman I have ever seen!"

"And you are the most infuriating. Stop acting so blasted spoiled Jareth. I'm going and that's final!"

"Fine. Go to the mountains. I can only hope that you'll survive the journey."

"I will." With that, Kara stalked past him and through the door, slamming it hard behind her.

OoooooooooooooooooooO


End file.
